


Ghost Assault Bus Episode 1: A World Unseen

by GostRiley



Series: Ghost Assault Bus: Season 1 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Magic School Bus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GostRiley/pseuds/GostRiley
Summary: Thank you for reading chapter one!If you're wondering why I started with the Portal accident, it's simply because we never actually see it in show, aside from the theme song. We get a reenactment in "Memory Blank," but that was meaningless (in my opinion, so it's not a fact) because it was just an excuse to brand Danny with a logo to make him "marketable."Rant aside... This story is meant to be a rewrite of the series and a love letter to the Danny Phandom's awesome headcanons.If you've got questions or concerns, please say something in the comments below!





	Ghost Assault Bus Episode 1: A World Unseen

In a dark room with blue-brick walls, a screen flickered to life, a newscast beginning to play.

“And now, with a special report, we’ll take you to Washington DC with our very own Lance Thunder, live on the scene! Lance?”

“Thanks, Harriet! We’re bringing you straight to Congress, where aliens calling themselves ‘ghosts’ are speaking with the Senate.”

The screen flickered, changing to a large room filled with boring, important people. In the center, there stood a figure at 8 feet tall, draped in gray robes, her face obscured. She spoke, her words holding authority and calming those who heard, “I wish for peace between humans and ghosts. I came here to discuss a possible peace treaty between us.”

A man rose from his seat, “You want peace? Your people’ve been destroying cities and killing people!” Before anyone could blink, the robed figure stood in front of him.

“I ask you this, Senator Blue: does declaring an activity illegal prevent people from committing that act? Something being illegal does not prevent people doing that thing. So please, feel free to continue to yell at me about my people when you cannot control your own.” Senator Blue sat down, and the figure spoke again. “Do we have a deal?”

The screen flickered off before a reply could be given.

***

**Danny Phantom: Ghost Assault Bus**

**Episode 1: “A World Unseen”**

***

Danny watched his parents walk away and up the stairs. He shivered and zipped his blue hoodie that was two sizes too big. His black jeans were tightened to his bony body with his brown belt. He wore red sneakers. His light blue eyes focused on his friends behind him.

“So, it doesn’t work, huh?” Sam murmured. She stood taller than Danny, 5’3” to his 4’11”. Half of her head was shaved, and the tips of her hair were dyed purple, the same shade as her eyes. Her ears were pierced with silver studs. She wore a sleeveless black dress with a skirt that brushed her knees, a pair of purple tights, and a pair of black combat boots.

“You heard Danny’s parents,” Tucker said. He had dark skin and was two inches taller than Sam. He had hazel eyes that were brown with olive-green flakes. He wore a red beret that covered his short wavy black hair, a buttoned-up yellow shirt that was open and showed the brown t-shirt underneath, a pair of faded-green cargo pants (to hold most of his tech), and a pair of yellow sneakers.

Sam held up her smartphone. “Hey, Danny. How about you stand inside the portal?”

“What?” Danny glanced at the open crater in the wall. “That’s dangerous!”

“Normally,” Tucker began, “I’d agree with you, but if it doesn’t work, then it should be safe, right?” Danny nodded. 

“I guess that’s fair. Give me a minute though. I need to get my hazmat suit.” He walked to a metal chest and opened it up, pulling out a white suit that had a black belt, gloves, boots, and collar. He slid his legs into the suit’s legs and put his arms into the gloves and sleeves. He zipped the suit up. Danny slicked back his hair and let it bounce back into its undercut style. He entered the portal, placing his left hand against the wall. Sam shook her head. 

“Go in a little farther!” Danny sighed and took few steps. His boot caught on a wire, and he stumbled. In a panic, Danny slapped his left hand the wall to steady himself.

Then he saw blinding green.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one!  
> If you're wondering why I started with the Portal accident, it's simply because we never actually see it in show, aside from the theme song. We get a reenactment in "Memory Blank," but that was meaningless (in my opinion, so it's not a fact) because it was just an excuse to brand Danny with a logo to make him "marketable."  
> Rant aside... This story is meant to be a rewrite of the series and a love letter to the Danny Phandom's awesome headcanons.  
> If you've got questions or concerns, please say something in the comments below!


End file.
